


【黑三角】红玫瑰与白玫瑰

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian





	【黑三角】红玫瑰与白玫瑰

阿尔弗雷德上司的首次访华时间定在了11月8号，但是阿尔弗雷德7号晚间就已经悄悄抵华。王耀撑着似有千斤重的眼皮在机场迎接阿尔弗雷德时，态度冷淡，没有镁光灯的见证，连最基本的握手礼也不愿意施予阿尔弗雷德，死气沉沉地说了句'上车'后，便一头扎进了车厢，阿尔弗雷德进入车厢时，王耀已经在极短的时间内进入了睡眠状态，他鲜少有这样疲惫不支的时候，使阿尔弗雷德对受到的冷落极为不满却也不想在此刻打扰他。

俗话说狡兔三窟，王耀这个老狐狸在京城也有三个窝，一是中南海里的独门小院，一是藏在胡同里的四合院，还有一间临近机场的公寓。王耀最常呆的地方还是他那古朴又宽敞的四合院，但是现在王耀并没有让司机带他们回四合院而是去了那间一室一厅既不宽敞也不够气派的小公寓。

"如你所见这里只有一张床，因为你是客人，所以我把床让给你，现在客厅的沙发属于我了，我实在是困得睁不开眼了，卫生间里已经准备了你的洗漱用品，卧室的床上也有备用的睡袍，你请便吧，我要再沙发上躺着了，如果不是天塌了那样的大事，请不要来打扰我。谢谢配合，祝你好梦！"王耀顶着刚洗过后乱糟糟的头发睡眼惺忪地从卫生间里走出来，对坐在沙发上等待的客人说。

"我不介意共用一张床。"阿尔弗雷德很喜欢中国人睡前洗澡的好习惯，在他和王耀亲密接触时，钻进鼻子的洗发露和沐浴露的清香总让他心旷神怡，东亚人体毛稀疏，汗腺也不够发达，所以他们并不需要用浓郁的香水去掩盖让人尴尬的体味，一点点暖洋洋的香气便足以锦上添花。

"但是我介意。"王耀大大方方地打着哈欠说。因为过于频繁的接触，他和阿尔弗雷德这对被调侃为只吵架不离婚的夫妻彻底放下了各自的形象包袱，当着对方的面早已是'丑态百出'。阿尔弗雷德最初还会如发现新大陆一般拍照记录王耀的黑历史，例如低头时挤出的双下巴，吃饭时不慎沾到牙齿上的菜叶，熬夜熬多了额头上冒出的红痘，但相处的时间越长，这些发现也渐渐变得稀疏平常，再激不起阿尔弗雷德记录的欲望。经常会有一段时间，他特别不愿意见到王耀那张看腻了的脸，也经常会有些时候，他会对两人刚进入蜜月期时那种小心翼翼的微妙心情表示怀念。在咨询过心理医生后，他终于明白自己的症结所在——原来他进入了七年之痒的特殊时期。

当然阿尔弗雷德也知道他在王耀心中的形象未必还一如既往，因为他在王耀跟前的言行举止可是更加不知收敛。王耀因性格使然也因时刻铭记'君子慎独'的教诲或多或少还保留着几分高贵冷艳，阿尔弗雷德则全然放飞自我，让生活中不仅充满了茶米油盐酱醋茶的日常也充斥着屎尿屁的低俗。阿尔弗雷德曾再亚瑟的推荐下阅读了一本小说，叫【红玫瑰与白玫瑰】，他对里面细致入微的爱情并不感兴趣，只是记住了那最有名的一句话:

也许每一个男子全都有过这样的两个女人，至少两个．娶了红玫瑰，久而久之，红的变成了墙上的一抹蚊子血，白的还是“床前明月光”；娶了白玫瑰，白的便是衣服上的一粒饭粘子，红的却是心口上的一颗朱砂痣。

毫无疑问，爱情就像是一场幻梦，需要靠丰富的想象力来维持其中的浪漫与激情，然而生活的琐碎却剥离了能让爱情的保持长久的新鲜与神秘感，让朱砂痣变成有碍观瞻的蚊子血，白月光变成倒人胃口的饭粒子。而这个时候，阿尔弗雷德就是那蚊子血，王耀就是那饭粒子，都一样的腌臜，谈不上谁比谁高贵或是艳丽了。

阿尔弗雷德洗完澡一身清爽地出来后，王耀已经在沙发上睡着了。阿尔弗雷德轻手轻脚走过去，居高临下把他仔细看了又看，客观看来这人的五官样貌都是标致的，但主观来讲他已经很少能为这张熟透了的脸怦然心动了。

阿尔弗雷德看完人以后，弯下腰轻轻松松把人抱起来带回卧室。王耀喜欢睡大床，卧室面积不大，大概只有十六七平，但床却是两米宽，挤占了大部分空间，让本就不宽敞的卧室显得更逼仄了。

阿尔弗雷德把王耀放在床上，动作尽可能的温柔。在因为过于熟悉而相互厌倦的同时，对对方负有的责任感也悄然萌生，并逐渐变得理所应当。虽然因为身份的对立不能毫无保留地把这一责任感延续到工作上，但在生活中还是能够给予力所能及的照顾。

安置好王耀后，阿尔弗雷德也关了灯在床上躺平。他也因为刚结束的对日本和韩国的访问而感觉疲惫，但身体上的劳累却还不足以让活跃的思绪安定下来，他闭着眼睛默数绵羊，却总是走神，思维不够控制发散到一些零碎的事情上，让大脑保持高速运转而毫无困意可言。

"叮~"床头电话铃声突兀叫响，阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，怕惊扰王耀，他赶紧拿起了听筒。他先等对方开口，对方却一直没有吭声，他心生疑惑。正打算主动询问，听筒里却传出俄语的问话:"你什么时候回来？"

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，伊万悄悄访华了？

"他今天晚上不会回去。他现在跟我在一起。"阿尔弗雷德用情敌惯用的说辞得意地向对方炫耀。

"……阿尔弗雷德？"

听筒里传出的声音却并没有阿尔弗雷德想象中的暴怒，也没有一言不合就挂电话的粗鲁举动，这样的伊万让人觉得有些反常，阿尔弗雷德本质上还算是个心细的人，他立刻察觉到事情并非想象的那样简单。

"是我。你来北京做什么？和王耀一起纪念十月革命一百周年吗？不过我想你最应该纪念的不是十革而是苏（河蟹）解，毕竟没有苏（河蟹）解就没有你的诞生。"

"发情的小母狗，你已经忘记我的声音了吗？或者说我应该提醒你54年在日内瓦发生的事？"

刻意放低放沉了的声音如同一道闷雷，炸得阿尔弗雷德脑袋一片空白，身上跟着起了密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。是的，他其实很胆小，从来不敢一个人看鬼片，看完鬼片后几乎不敢一个人睡觉，还总是因为联想到一些可怖的画面夜晚总是失眠。现在这通鬼来电不管真假已经成功地让他惊惧到极点。

"鬼啊！"

阿尔弗雷德大叫着扔掉听筒，转身紧紧抱住王耀。他不敢一个人面对这样诡异的情景，也不再怜惜王耀的疲劳，把吃奶的劲都用上了，硬生生将王耀从深眠状态唤醒。

王耀不堪其扰，大声喝止他过度惊恐的状态下过激的行为举止。

"安静！！！"

阿尔弗雷德难得乖巧地停止了慌乱，王耀的镇定让他倍感安慰，很快找回了主心骨。

"把电话给我。"王耀说。

阿尔弗雷德指了指被电话线悬在半空的听筒，却不敢伸手去碰。王耀忍不住翻了个白眼，伸长了手越过阿尔弗雷德，拿起听筒。

"我是王耀。"

"是人是鬼都请给我吱一声。"

"不说话是吧，不说话我就挂了，麻烦您以后也别再来烦我了，否则我一定把你告局子里去。"

"还是不说话？不说话我就真的挂了！"

……  
"也许恶作剧的电话，什么声也没有。"王耀挂断电话，拍拍惊魂未定的阿尔弗雷德翻了个身又继续睡觉了。

阿尔弗雷德安慰自己或许真的是恶作剧的捉弄，刚准备睡觉，电话铃又响了。阿尔弗雷德不敢去接，把王耀摇醒后指使他去接。

王耀有严重的起床气，三番两次被阿尔弗雷德打扰睡眠后难免心情不佳，抓起听筒就问:"哪位？"

电话里依然是默不作声，王耀'啪'地把电话挂断，严肃地嘱咐阿尔弗雷德不要总是大惊小怪，且随意打扰他。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己很无辜，他确信自己听到了伊利亚的声音，而且日内瓦的那桩旧事除了他、王耀和伊利亚以外再无旁人知晓。但是阴魂不散的伊利亚却一改生前的蛮横霸道不敢贸然打扰王耀，这样谨慎的态度也让阿尔弗雷德颇感惊讶。他紧张地等待着，但是电话铃声再未响起，他以为今天伊利亚对他的捉弄到此为止了。但是闭上眼睛后，比夜晚更深沉的阴影笼罩过来，强大的压迫感让他生出强烈的预感，他几乎可以肯定床边站了什么人。

他立即睁开眼睛，当真真实实地看到了那个藏在黑暗中窥视的幽灵后，反倒不觉得害怕了。但他觉得这种离奇的事不该只有他一人经历，他摇了摇王耀，试图和他分享。

"坚定不移的唯物主义者，快看，闹鬼了。"阿尔弗雷德说。

但王耀没有理会他，翻了个身继续沉浸到美梦中。幽灵也用嗔怪的目光制止了阿尔弗雷德扰人清梦的行为。阿尔弗雷德颇感无趣地停止了骚扰，他盯着眼前的阴影，斯拉夫人铂金色的发和雪一样苍白的面色在夜色中依然清晰可辨。

"你有实体吗？我可以触碰你吗？"阿尔弗雷德好奇地问。

"你可以试试。"幽灵说，声音还是记忆中的冰冷低沉，但也有不一样的地方，少了争锋相对的讽刺意味。

阿尔弗雷德伸出手，但尚未触碰到幽灵他就放弃了。他仍有心叫醒王耀，两个人的游戏总觉直白而无趣，还是三个人剪不断理还乱的纠缠更热闹精彩。但幽灵坚决不允许他这么做，阿尔弗雷德追问原因时，幽灵说了差点让阿尔弗雷德差点被噎死的话，幽灵说:他太长情，但是他现在需要的不是眷恋而是遗忘。

幽灵对爱情的自信让阿尔弗雷德不敢置信，继而又有些恼火，已经离开了二十多年的人凭什么肯定爱情的灰烬里还残留星火？凭什么相信昔日恋人还会在重逢时如经历一次海啸或地震？

"我的自信并不盲目，告诉我这一事实的正是耀。"幽灵似乎有读心的本事，他用或许美化了的言语向阿尔弗雷德讲述了一段过往。

八月事变后，士兵将他'请'出克里姆林宫。

"请您到乡间别墅修养一段时间。您病了。"领队的军人冷漠地宣布对他的判决。

万幸那些人没有给他戴上手铐没有像羁押罪犯一样让他极不体面地走出克里姆林宫就是对他最后的尊重了，他对身边的年轻士兵说谢谢。士兵受宠若惊的同时又为正在执行的命令感到羞愧。

走出克里姆林宫的时候。他忍不住回头，镰刀锤的红旗还在宫殿上方迎风招展，它是火与热的象征，是激情与力量的完美结合，它摧枯拉朽，把封建势力、资本势力对人的压迫送入地狱，它是穷人心中燃烧的希望烈焰，是资本家心中的飘荡的赤色幽灵。他们在走一条从未有人走过的路，探索过程中未免磕磕绊绊，但是僵化的思维固步自封的体制把无限可能的未来统一埋葬了。

一个伟大的时代已经准备划上句号。

伊利亚想到了斯捷潘，那个以相同的方式被他请出冬宫的男人，在听闻沙皇被秘密处决的噩耗时精神恍惚地呆坐了一整天。对于他来说那也是一个伟大时代的终结。如今，历史厚重的车轮也开始向伊利亚碾来，他面临着和斯捷潘一样无路可退的局面，只能安静地等待着被撕裂被粉碎化成不可触碰的尘埃。

他去的乡间别墅王耀也曾居住过，那时候刚诞生的赤色共和国随同上司访问莫斯科，因为在外蒙、东北港口等一系列问题上未能与苏俄达成共识，所以王耀和他的上司以颇为无赖的方式在莫斯科滞留了一个多月，那几乎是王耀出访时间最长的记录。

在徒劳的反抗后，伊利亚平静地接受了他的命运。他在乡间别墅的日子与其说是修养不如说是等死，他的意志已经无关紧要，手揽大权的男人按部就班地策划着分裂的相关事宜。通过每日收音机里放出的新闻，他能知道死亡是否离他更近了一步。

九月的尾声临近时，伊利亚得到一次特许的外出机会。轿车带他回到熟悉的莫斯科城区，这里的一切还维持着面上的井然有序，克里姆林宫上方的红旗还顽强地飘扬，在呼啸的东风中不甘落后地猎猎作响。司机和负责看守的士兵以买烟的名义不负责任地离开了，伊利亚是个老实的囚犯，这样大好的时机他却没有产生逃跑的念头。但其实他逃跑了又能怎样，死亡的倒计时不会就此终止，他无法拯救自己。

'哐哐哐'。

车窗的玻璃被人敲响，伊利亚回过神，已经惊不起任何波澜的心还是在这一刻有了轻微的震动。他放下车窗，还未来得及开口说话，对方便用冰冷的手捧住他的脸，因北国恶劣的气候同样变得冰冷的唇在他的鼻尖上留下了一个吻。

那个吻很轻，几乎无法感觉到它的重量和热度，也并未落在一个足够亲密的位置，但它却是伊利亚这一生中唯一能够感受到的来自东方古国最深情的告白。

原来他的爱比我想象的更加深沉，伊利亚心想。只是一切都太迟了，他不再是那个可以为他遮风挡雨的老大哥，他的躯体已经从内部开始腐烂，行将就之人身上的酸臭味也无法掩盖，他像是到了一定年纪的老人一样，闭上眼睛的时候已经能看到死神的步伐正在向他走近。他不甘心，所以做了殊死一搏，但或许因为他先选择了背弃上帝，所以上帝也抛弃了他，凛冬已经笼罩了莫斯科，长夜也会彻底降临，而黎明的曙光将不再属于他。

伊利亚满怀爱意地看着他的小布尔什维克，任何身份的桎梏都敌不过死亡的威慑，他彻底抛开了一切约束，拉下小布尔什维克的手，在他掌心回敬一个炙热的吻后，又用手指沿着皮肤的纹理一笔一划勾勒出五角星的形状。

你要独自面对这世界上的非难了，敌人的笑声正猖狂，原谅我不能再与你同行，但我会为你祝福，为你祈祷。伊利亚的爱怜里携裹了自以为是的同情，他其实并不认为小布尔什维克有独当一面的能力，更不相信瘦弱的东方人能在这样艰难的处境下扛起社会主义的大旗。但他的祝福是真。

小布尔什维克咬紧牙关转身离开，那个时候谁也没想到这一次仓促的见面竟是他们永远的诀别。小布尔什维克离开时单薄又倔强的背影是他对于这个人最后的印象，他那时甚至还在想，但愿我的教训能让你走的更远。却不想如今十月革命爆发后的一百年，那个总是被轻视的赤色国家在资本主义为主流的国际大环境下不仅走得更远，甚至走得更好了。只是他走的路饱受姓'资'还是姓'社'的争议。

阿尔弗雷德打断幽灵，贪功地讲王耀的崛起完全归功于他体制中姓'资'的那部分内容，全然忽视姓'社'的集体主义力量在大发展中起到的统筹作用。但他说完便突然意识到王耀才是个真正的实用主义者，他的信仰并不像他所宣传的那么坚定，他既能够抛弃三民主义选择社会主义，也能大胆地把社会主义变成特色社会主义，未来也许还会把'穷则变，变则通，通则久'的治国之道发挥下去。

"耀说去年万圣节，娜塔莎扮作我的样子，你盯着她看了很久。"幽灵没有固执地在王耀究竟选择了怎样的发展方式上和阿尔弗雷德一争高下，反而是突然关心起一些无关紧要的事。

阿尔弗雷德紧张地吞咽唾液，喉结上下滚动，在幽灵强势的目光下，他每一个小动作都似乎被放大了不少。

"娜塔莎是个漂亮姑娘，我想除了我以外，很多男人都盯着她看了。"

"哦？是吗？"幽灵意味不明地说，随后他走到王耀跟前，在王耀微开的唇上印下了一吻，又眼神挑衅地向阿尔弗雷德伸出手。

阿尔弗雷德自觉没必要再同一个幽灵计较太多，卸下内心的防备，回握幽灵似乎永远也捂不热的手，但是幽灵却突然施力把他的身体往前带，然后用冰冷的面颊贴上他的脸，阿尔弗雷德如坠冰窖，浑身的血液都似乎被冻结，其实这只是一个简单的贴面礼，但敏感的肌肤还是起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，密密麻麻地爬满了整张脸。

"再见，阿尔弗雷德。"幽灵呼着冷气说。

幽灵放开阿尔弗雷德后，他已经被冻得近乎呆滞。

"再见。"阿尔弗雷德目送幽灵融进远方的黑暗，讷讷地说。

"鬼都走了，快睡吧。"王耀又翻了个身，面对阿尔弗雷德道。

阿尔弗雷德呆呆地看了他一阵，慢慢躺下，思绪仍分外清晰，他又胡思乱想了一阵，才伸出胳膊抱紧了王耀。

"明天见。"阿尔弗雷德说，他将下巴抵在王耀的脑袋上，闻着对方头发上淡淡的说不上是什么味道的香气，意识终于沉向可未知的深渊。

——END——


End file.
